The Legend of Peregrin: Pawn (Miniseries)
The Legend of Peregrin: Pawn is a miniseries written by ErinKenobi2893. It features a group of seven Padawans, led by Obi-Wan Kenobi, in an attempt to survive on a seemingly uninhabited planet after their shuttle was destroyed by a mysterious dark figure. Plot "Because okay just isn't good enough any more." -ErinKenobi2893 The story opens with the seven Padawans landing on Karaban for a routine training mission. However, moments after the landing, while the Padawans are still unloading their equipment, the shuttle explodes. The Padawans must survive alone on Kabarin until help comes, or until they can find a way to get back home. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan finds an antagonist in Akira Alin, one of his old rival Bruck Chun's close friends. While she is willing to allow him to lead the group, if she continues to hold Obi-Wan responsible for Bruck's death, how can they properly work together to escape the planet? This miniseries is an ongoing work. More details will be added as the plot progresses. Characters *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Siri Tachi *Basil Kastrilley *Miriel Fontaine *Maya Alyce *Akira Alin *Garen Muln *A mysterious dark figure *Jenna Zan Arbor *Chassy Antar *Argan *Beornky (mentioned only) *Mareya Lechesi *Mace Windu *Qui-Gon Jinn Trivia The original title pic was originally intended to be Obi-Wan, standing ready with his lightsaber with his back to the camera, but at the time the series began ErinKenobi did not have an Obi-Wan minifigure, and the picture was actually of Darth Maul's hood and cloak on a Luminara Unduli minifigure, with Plo Koon's lightsaber. This, however, is set to be fixed in the future. The miniseries is intended to be the first chapter in a group of miniseries. The following is an excerpt from ErinKenobi's creation: "Legend of Peregrin: Pawn Trivia." "Hello, everyone! I just decided to do some trivia on "The Legend of Peregrin: Pawn." There are a few things about this series that you probably don't know, and some things that you might know but don't really think about, that are kind of important to me. That's why I'm posting this trivia page. First of all, this is something that probably no one really knows (except Daylee.) She and I like to roleplay a lot, and we actually started off playing (guess what!) pre-PM characters. I was always Obi-Wan (for no real reason, even though I am a girl ;-P), and she always was Siri! So, a lot of her personality and attitude invariably makes it into my portrayal of Siri. Secondly, the way I write Obi-Wan is probably not the way anyone else does. I write him as if I were writing Martin the Warrior from the Redwall series, or Charles Wallace from Madeleine L'Engle's Time Trilogy. The sensitivity and gentility of the character is something that lots of people just don't notice, and I really wanted to bring that out in this series. Thirdly, and this is something you probably DIDN'T know, the minifigure in the picture is not Obi-Wan's, or any other character in the series. (Okay, so you probably knew that part. Obi-Wan doesn't wear a black cloak. But now hear this!) It's actually Luminara Unduli, wearing Darth Maul's cloak and hood! Finally, I believe that some people at least have been following the series since the beginning, and I've been asked whose the shadow in this picture is. Now THAT, I am not going to tell you. I have to keep some of my secrets, at least until the story reveals them. I will tell you one thing, though. It ISN'T Zan Arbor. Well, that's all for now. Thanks for reading, and as always, God Bless!" -ErinKenobi2893, December 3, 2012 Retrieved March 2, 2013 Category:Miniseries